Naruto y el Jutsu de Convocatoria
by mavb50
Summary: y si naruto hubiera aprendido ademas del kage bunshin, el jutsu de convocatoria que sucederia, averigualo
1. Chapter 1

La aldea oculta de la hoja, una de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja, en la actualidad estamos en la academia para la seleccion de los equipos de gennin.

Iruka: mucha felicidades a todos por graduaros, bueno empecemos con las asignaciones, el equipo 6 estara formado por sakura haruno, ino yamanaka e hinata hyuga,su sensei sera yuhi kurenai,el equipo 7 sera sasuke uchiha, shikamaru nara, y tenten,su sensei hatake kakashi, el equipo 8 formado por noel ichihara, naruto uzumaki y sakura shinguji, comandado por yugao uzuki. equipo 9 estara formado por neji hyuga, rock lee y chouji akimichi, su senseo maito gai, equipo 10 sai, shino aburame y kiba inuzuka, comandado por asuma sarutobi y equipo 11 hikari hyuga, yumi yamanaka y sayuri haruno, comandado por anko mitarashi. Ahora que los equipos estan formados teneis que esperar a vuestros senseis.

Despues de un par de horas empezaron a llegar los senseis.

Yugao: equipo 8 presentense en la azotea de la academia, alli os espero.

despues de 5 minutos el equipo 8 llego a la azotea.

Yugao: muy bien, habeis pasado la primera parte de la prueba, ahora nos presentaremos y pasaremos a la segunda parte de la prueba, entendido.

Naru/saku/noel: hai.

Yugao: empieza tu sakura.

Sakura s: bueno, mi nombre es sakura shinguji, me gusta el kenjutsu, mis amigos y naruto, no me gusta la gente que mira de menos a otros y mi sueño es convertirme en una maestra de kenjutsu, te toca noel.

Nol: mi nombre es noel ichihara, me gusta mis amigos, naruto y la formacion, no me gustan los vengadores y mi sueño es convertirme en una gran kunoichi, tu turno naruto.

Naruto: mi nombre es naruto uzumaki, me gustan noel-chan y sakura-chan, no me gusta los que miran de menos a los demas y mi sueño es convertirme en hokague y proteger a mi gente preciosa, ahora tu sensei.

Yugao: bueno, mi nombre es yugao uzuki, me gusta la formacion y pasar tiempo con mis amigos, no me gusta pervertidos y violadorea y mi sueño es formar una familia en el futuro, ahora la segunda parte de la prueba, nos vamos a trasladar a un campo de entrenamiento donde hay tres presos que han sido condenado a muerte, por violar y matar a varias mujeres, vuestra prueba es rastrearlos y matarlos, entendido.

Naru/saku/noel: hai.

En diez minuto el equipo 8 llega al campo de entrenamiento 44.

Noel: pero como vamos a rastrearlos.

Naruto: yugao-sensei, tienes algun objeto con el olor de los criminales.

Yugao: si, pero para que lo quieres.

Naruto: para esto-haciendo señales de mano-kuchiyose no jutsu.

Delante de naruto aparecio un perro pequeño, con pelo castaño y un hocico de color marron oscuro, tambien con un chaleco azul y un protector de konoha.

Pakkun: yo, naruto.

Naruto: yo, pakkun, necesito tu ayuda para rastrear a tres bandidos para pasar nuestra prueba gennin.

Pakkun: claro lo que quieras, tienes algo para rastrearlos.

Naruto: claro, aqui tienes- dandole a olfatear tres trozos de prenda diferente-.

Pakkun: de acuerdo, seguidme- comenzo a correr seguido por los 3 genin- parece que estan los 3 juntos a 2 km al noroeste.

Despues de 2 minutos llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban los profugos.

Profugo 1: mira si tenemos compañia, un niño y dos hermosas niñas, si que nos vamos a divertir.

Profugo 2: la verdad es que si.

Profugo 3: pues vamos a por ellos.

Naruto: uno para cada uno chicas.

Noel/saku: hai.

Naruto y profugo 1.

naruto: te voy a matar antes de que las toques.

Profugo 1: vamos a verlo, Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu (火遁・豪火球の術 Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego), lanzando una bola de fuego.

Naruto: mierda, Doton: Doryū Heki (土遁・土流壁 Elemento tierra, muralla de corriente de tierra), se levanta un muro de tierra parando la bola de fuego, ahora se termino, Futton: Kakki fūryoku ha (活気風力刃 Elemento viento, cuchilla de viento vibrante),cortandole la cabeza.

Sakura s y profugo 2.

profugo 2: me voy a divertir bastante contigo.

Sakura s: eso te has creido- y de un solo tajo le corto la cabeza-.

Noel y profugo 3.

profugo 3: vaya que niña mas guapa, cuando te gane, te convertire en mi esclava.

Noel: adios, Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (火遁・豪火滅却, Elemento Fuego: Grán Aniquilación de Fuego, calcinandolo hasta los huesos.

Volviendo con yugao.

Yugao: lo habeis hecho muy bien, pero como os sentis despues de vuestra primera muerte.

Noel: yo me siento como si fuera basura.

Yugao: y vosotros.

Naru/saku: de la misma manera.

Yugao: eso es normal, pero era mejor hacerlo en un entorno controlado, que durante una mision donde no podeis recibir ayuda, pues entonces el equipo 8 pasa la prueba, nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento 93 mañana a las 7 y no llegueis tarde, de acuerdo.

Naru/saku/noel: hai.

Despacho del hokague 20 minutos despues.

Sarutobi: ya estamos todos aqui, decirme si han pasado o no y si no, si habeis visto alguno que merezca pasar y se pueda poner en otro equipo me lo decis.

Kurenai: equipo 6, pasa.

Kakashi: equipo 7, no pasa, pero recomiento a shikamaru nara y tenten.

Yugao: equipo 8, pasa.

Gui: equipo 9, no pasa, pero recomiendo a rock lee y chouji akimichi.

asuma: equipo 10, no pasa, pero recomiendo a shino aburame y kiba inuzuka.

Anko: equipo 11, pasa.

Sarutobi: bien, pues esto es lo que se hara los 6 recomendados se pondran en 2 equipos, el nuevo equipo 7 sera shikamaru nara, shino aburame y tenten, su sensei asuma y el equipo 9 estara formado por rock lee, chouji akimichi y kiba inuzuka, su sensei gui y tu kakashi ayudaras a cada uno de los equipos cuando haga falta.

Kakashi: hai.

Mientras tanto en las puertas de la aldea se ve la figura de un hombre con el pelo blanco y una gran espada junto a 4 muchachas entre los 12 y los 13 años, una con el cabello verde, otra con el cabello rojo, la tercera con el cabello rubio y la ultima con el pelo rosa.

Izumo: motivo de su visita.

…: vuelta de viaje de capacitacion- dice el hombre de pelo blanco, enseñandole un rollo-.

Kotetsu: bien, presentense ante el hokague.

…: hai.

Veinte minutos despues en la oficina del hokague.

Sarutobi: bienvenido de nuevo ragna.

Ragna: gracias hokague-sama.

Sarutobi: y dime quienes son las niñas que te acompañan.

Ragna: bueno, la rubia se llama yugito nii, ella pertenecia a kumo pero fue desterrada por ser la jinchuriki del 2 colas; la pelirosa es moka akashiya ella viene de kiri pero escapo de la purga de kenkeigenkai, ella tiene una segunda personalidad que se presenta en la batalla transformandose; la peliverde se llama fuu ella al igual que yugito es una jinchuriki en su caso del 7 colas y tambien fue desterrada por la misma razon de taki y la peliroja se llama kushina uzumaki- ante esto el hokague se queda en shock pero sigue escuchando- ella es la jinchuriki del 4 colas y viene de un pequeño poblado cerca de donde se encontraba uzushiogakure no sato.

Sarutobi:-saliendo del shock- bueno bienvenidas a todas y que es lo que planeas ragna.

Ragna: quiero ser jonin-sensei de ellas cuatro.

Sarutobi: de acuerdo, pasate mañana y terminaremos de hablar, por ahora buenas noches.

Ragna: buenas noches.

De esta forma comienza la nueva historia de naruto uzumaki.


	2. Chapter 2

Los administradores de son con fecha de 04 de junio va a tomar por Fics que tienen los limones o que la violencia extrema. Ahora no sé ustedes, pero yo creo que eso es estúpido. Hay muchos fics maravillosos que sólo tienen uno o dos limones en ellos sin embargo, la trama en sí es impresionante! Ahora insto a todos a leer la petición abajo, firme, y volver a publicar esto a sus propios fics. Esperemos que si hacemos todo lo suficiente ruido volverá a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a la gente de bien que moderar nuestro sitio.

Yo mismo, junto con muchos, han estado escribiendo y publicando en su sitio muy bien desde hace años, algunos de los mejores ejemplos de arriba y escritores que vienen por ahí están ahora, de repente encontrar algunas de las historias que hemos llegado a amar el riesgo de ser eliminado sin la oportunidad de rectificar, incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada de lo que cree que viola sus términos de uso, no hay personas ahí fuera que nunca son capaces de recuperar una historia en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no puede reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son las nuestras y simplemente destruirlos es algo que es inexcusable.

Es muy fácil de añadir simplemente un grado de maestría, filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que una suscripción gratuita a leer las historias que aquí se presentan, y que reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez, así que tengo a la pregunta que ¿por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, simplemente no se agregó.

Si usted está preocupado acerca de la falsificación de un registro a continuación tienen un apropiado descargo de responsabilidad y, a continuación, no puede haber disputa, que tuvo sus pasos y los padres no controlar a sus hijos, si eso es aún más su preocupación. Si es más de un punto de vista personal o el deseo, por favor, por lo menos saber a la gente y darles la oportunidad de sacar una historia que usted y los suyos encuentran ofensivas, la mayoría de la gente en el sitio son en realidad bastante cordial cuando se trata a esas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo decir con certeza si esta carta incluso llegar a aquellos que pueden estar dispuestos a escuchar, de si es más parecido a una purga de amplio espectro en la preparación para algo más grande, por favor entienda que usted va a estar perdiendo un gran número de su escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por la falta de lectores, si no hay algún nivel de las medidas adoptadas para ayudar con esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntase libre de firmar y enviar este en el servidor de apoyo, tal vez podamos llegar algún movimiento en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Sangre Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

El Graven Oscuro

BlackRevenant

Señor Salazar Orion Negro

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar la Nightshadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiliado línea

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final de Negro Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

la sangre enfurecida

arashiXnoXkami

Rey de Masane Amaha

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Lobo

DarkIsRising15

JK10

**mavb50**


End file.
